


You Always Know When I Need You

by RarePairGremlin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Growing love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, mentally/emotionally exhausted Tsukki, subtle comforting, they're 3rd years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: There wasn’t a specific reason this time at least, just a bunch of little things he suppressed for too long. He hated that he always did this, hiding and squashing down his feelings until he couldn’t even focus on volleyball or school. He hated it but he did it over and over in a never-ending loop.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	You Always Know When I Need You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andramion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andramion/gifts).



> Hey babes! I'm having some serious irl issues so writing will be devastatingly slow. On another note, thank you so much Ro for your requests! They were so much fun to write! Love you babe.
> 
> Please check out their stuff, they're so amazing!  
> [ Ao3 Works ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andramion/works)
> 
> My Links  
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

Taking a purposeful swig of the water bottle as he passed Yamaguchi, making sure his mouth was full so he couldn’t answer any questions if anyone should ask, Tsukishima walked to the far wall. Around him, the team continued to practice with a level of enthusiasm he could never portray outwardly no matter how hard he tried. Internally, sure. But not outwardly. 

Swallowing the warm water as he leaned against the wall he slid down it, slumping to the floor with a soft thud. Sweeping his eyes around the room he made sure he was out of earshot from everyone before lowering his head and sighing deeply, releasing the pent up feelings he’s been trying to ignore all day. Usually, he could ignore it, push it all down until he got home until he got somewhere he could break down in private and comfort. 

There wasn’t a specific reason this time at least, just a bunch of little things he suppressed for too long. He hated that he always did this, hiding and squashing down his feelings until he couldn’t even focus on volleyball or school. He hated it but he did it over and over in a never-ending loop. 

He heard the footsteps drawing near before he saw the sneakers. He didn’t need to look up to know that it was Hinata. This was nothing new for them. He’d walk off pretending he needed a break from volleyball when he actually needed a break from himself. He’d stalk off to a corner by himself, ignoring the glances from Yamaguchi and Yachi. Eventually, his eyes would water, his throat would burn, and he’d wish he was anywhere but here but with slow breaths and with Hinata -

The towel fell over his head as the watery-eyes began. They said nothing to him, they never did, as they smoothed the semi-rough material over him so it covered his face from view if anyone strayed close enough to look at him. A huff of a laugh exhaled from his lungs and Hinata left as fast as they arrived, jogging back to the first years after a soft pat of their fingers against his head. 

He raised his blurry eyes just high enough to watch them race back in time to spike a set from one of the new members, their enthusiasm, and volume a stark contrast to the quiet, comfort they’d just given him. He’s not sure when they’d become such an important piece to him calming down, and he’s not sure why he’s so okay with Hinata of all people being that important to him, but he was grateful for it. They’ve been doing this for him since the middle of their first year. They never asked, they never pushed or teased. 

The burning in his throat began but it was less than it could have been. His breaths were shaky but controllable and his eyes didn’t water to the point of tears. He was doing better than he’d thought and it was thanks to them.


End file.
